


Suspicious Behavior

by slashpervert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashpervert/pseuds/slashpervert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auror Potter brings suspect Draco Malfoy in for questioning. Co-authored by Sayingsorry_hh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspicious Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ on August 28, 2008.  
>  **Warnings** : Language, Explicit M/M sex, oral, anal.  
>  **Authors:** [](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/profile)[**slashpervert**](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/) and [](http://sayingsorry-hh.livejournal.com/profile)[**sayingsorry_hh**](http://sayingsorry-hh.livejournal.com/) .  
>  **Betas:** [](http://brknhalo241.livejournal.com/profile)[**brknhalo241**](http://brknhalo241.livejournal.com/) , **Mini Mouse** , and [](http://teprometo.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://teprometo.livejournal.com/)**teprometo** .  
>  **Disclaimer:** This is a non-commercial work of fan fiction intended for adult audiences only. No copyright infringement intended.  
>  **Distribution:** Distribution is limited to personal use. Do NOT repost without written permission. See explanation [HERE](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/242164.html). You can find links to translations of my stories [HERE](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/208619.html).

"You do know why you're here, don't you?" Harry looked up from the stack of files and papers on his desk, meeting Malfoy's eyes. Malfoy was in his small, shabby office far too often. Harry wasn't sure another man in the history of the wizarding world had ever been called in for more petty crimes than the one in front of him.

Draco carelessly brushed non-existent lint from his dove-grey robes. They were simple, elegant and cost more than Potter made in a year, a fact that made Draco just a little more smug than he would be even under normal circumstances. He arched one eyebrow at Potter. "Because you were bored?" he drawled.

Harry released a heavy sigh. Not only had Malfoy come in much too late, he was also going to be a bastard. It wasn't exactly a surprise. "Don't start. I've called you in because, on numerous occasions, you've been accused of brewing and selling non-Ministry approved illegal potions."

Draco huffed. "Accused by someone jealous of my success, no doubt."

Harry stared at him flatly. "Your success in brewing illegally?"

"I have a perfectly respectable business in rare and difficult potions, Potter," Draco said, his tone both haughty and bored.

"Then why is it that you've been a near constant source of suspicion since you started out?" Harry asked, unconvinced. "I figured that, with your history, you might be a little more careful about it. It's also particularly careless of you to sell to all the major potion sources in Britain, Hogwarts probably being the largest. Of course we were going to look into you."

The opportunity was just too easy. "Look all you want," Draco replied, knowing good and well that Potter would understand the suggestion that there was more to his interest than Auror business.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "We will," he said firmly. "In fact, I've got a warrant here to search your shop. The evidence that was found last week – whether it was planted or not – was enough for that."

"This is clearly harassment, Potter," Draco accused. "You simply enjoy dragging me in here. Your goons won't find anything in my shop. All they'll do is make a mess that takes me weeks to sort out and that wastes _my_ valuable time." He stood up, smoothing down his robes. "I actually have better things to do."

Harry scowled at him and stood as well, moving around the perimeter of his large wooden desk. "We've all got better things to do," he said, "but you can't ignore a warrant, Malfoy."

Draco stepped forward, too close to be polite, and his slight height advantage seemed greater. "I can ignore whatever I choose to, Potter."

Harry was a little surprised by the sudden movement and he took a step back, one hand meeting the hard, cold desktop. "You're too close," he said, voice low as his right hand closed on the handle of his wand.

Both blond brows rose then. "Am I?" Draco taunted.

"Perhaps you've forgotten," said Harry, trying to ignore how very good Malfoy smelled, "that I'm a trained official and that we're not in school anymore."

"Or you've forgotten that I'm a respectable, and very wealthy, citizen who has not been convicted of anything," Draco countered. Despite the cool disdain he showed, his heart was beating faster, and Potter's eyes were green fire that he was drawn to like a moth.

"Take a step back," Harry repeated slowly. "I don't know what you're trying to pull, but I'll use force if necessary."

The threat should not have made him hard, but it did, and Draco grinned. "Force?" he whispered. "You wouldn't dare."

Harry had some very incriminating evidence of his own currently growing in his trousers and he couldn't have stopped it if he'd tried. "Don't test me," he warned, eyes darting around the dark room. They rested briefly on the door with the shade pulled and on the enchanted window in the corner, which actually served no purpose at all.

That seemed to fray Draco's already tenuous hold on himself. Only Potter had ever managed to do this to him. "Or what?" he challenged, stepping so close he could feel the other man's breath on his skin.

The words seemed to evaporate inside Harry's head. He stood completely still, staring at Malfoy with hard eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Lost your nerve, Potter?" Draco asked, feeling the same rush of excitement that baiting Potter had always brought him. Well, not exactly the same. It was much hotter now.

Harry glared as hard as he could, his heart pumping so quickly it seemed deafening. Malfoy was too close; the desk was pressed to Harry's legs now, and if it had been anyone else attempting to get at him, his wand would have been pulled and aimed five minutes ago. "I'm going to tell you One. More. Time," he said in a voice that wasn't nearly as authoritative as he would've liked. "Back up."

"Make me," Draco whispered, the childish taunt slipping out without a moment's hesitation.

The words were a trigger and Harry shot forward, his wand slipping out of his grasp. Within a quick second, he had forced Malfoy against the wall with physical strength alone. There was something odd but very satisfying about holding him there with his hands. Harry wondered if Malfoy knew what exactly he was coming onto.

Draco gasped, eyes widening and cock twitching. Fuck. His heart was thundering and he wondered if Potter could hear it.

"Do you have any idea what you're dealing with?" Harry asked in a harsh whisper, his face merely inches away. Malfoy's body was pure heat, and there was no doubt in Harry's mind about his intentions, not pressed this close. Malfoy's robe was not very forgiving.

Draco swallowed hard and tried to turn his expression from one of surprise into a sneer. "Oh, I know you," he said, making no move to get free.

"You know me?" Harry repeated, pressing his leg forward tightly against Malfoy's groin.

Draco tried not to moan, biting the inside of his lip to stifle it, but he couldn't stop his hips from arching forward and against Potter's thigh.

Harry pressed himself even more forcefully against Malfoy's body; it was probably a little painful. "I don't think you mind coming in here at all," he said. "How long you been wanting to do this for?"

"For you?" Draco sneered, but his body shuddered in spite of his attempt at denial.

"You do seem to want something," Harry said with a pointed press against Malfoy's obvious erection.

Draco's eyelids fluttered and he clenched his teeth. His cock was so hard it ached. "As usual, you've let your reputation go to your scarred head," he ground out.

Harry reached up, quick as lightning, and grabbed a healthy handful of blond hair. Just as quickly, he forced Malfoy's body around. "And, as usual," he whispered against Malfoy's ear, "you never know when to shut up."

Draco gasped again, the rough jerk on his hair feeling like a pull on his prick. His hands splayed on the wall as he braced himself. "And you think you can shut me up?" he quipped.

Harry pressed him even tighter to the wall. Malfoy couldn't possibly get to his wand, and he certainly wasn't going to throw Harry off. "That all depends," Harry continued to whisper. His voice was the sound of a smirk, if there was such a thing. "Are you a screamer?"

Those words should not have made Draco's cock twitch so violently or caused his body to shudder with such need. "Fuck you!"

Harry's lips imitated his voice, pulling up on one side. "I thought you were supposed to be good at choosing your words, Malfoy," he said, reaching around to cup the man's arousal.

Words certainly failed Draco then. He groaned, head falling forward to rest on the wall and hips involuntarily thrusting into Potter's hand.

Harry couldn't help the spike in his own arousal, but he forcibly kept inside any sounds he might have made. "That's it," he taunted quietly, the heady rush of power almost as arousing as having Malfoy's body pressed hard against his own. It took him a second, but he managed the fasteners on Malfoy's trousers and slipped his hand inside.

Draco growled in response; the feral sound of it shocked him.

Harry's skin prickled and his smirk was still in place. With his left hand, he reached into Malfoy's pocket and plucked his wand from it before tossing it lightly across the room. "Just to get it out of the way," he explained. "Even though I don't think you'd have used it. Unless I'm very much mistaken, you're quite enjoying yourself."

"You wish," Draco managed to drag out, but his body betrayed him, hips continuing their thrusting into Potter's warm fist.

A dark little chuckle bubbled from Harry's throat. "Yes, I wish you were fucking yourself into my hand – oh, wait. You are." He squeezed to make his point clearer and began to tug Malfoy's trousers down his hips.

Draco's fingernails scratched at the plaster of the wall, curling into fists, and his teeth clenched as he tried to stifle another moan of pleasure. He couldn't control the shaking in his knees either.

Harry petted the soft hair above Malfoy's prick, taking pleasure in the feel of it and the skin underneath. "How long you been wanting this then?" he repeated, quiet but still harsh. "How long have you been waiting for me to knock you around? To rough you up a bit? You want it so badly you won't even fight." Malfoy's trousers and pants reached his knees then, giving Harry full and unrestricted access to his bobbing cock.

"Fight an Auror and land in Azkaban?" Draco tried to argue, tried to save face. Of course, his face was actually flushed pink with arousal and his body felt on fire. "Do whatever you're going to do!"

Harry chuckled again. "Eager," he whispered into Malfoy's ear. "Come here." With his hand still wrapped around Malfoy's prick, he pulled him none-too-gently from the wall and over to his desk, depositing him on top of it. "Don't move," he demanded, pulling a drawer completely loose to sift through the contents.

Draco winced as he was shoved against the desk, grabbing hold of it. He looked over his shoulder and glared at Potter, before reaching down to stroke his own prick, watching the Auror as he did.

"If looks could kill," Harry said, almost grinning as he popped the cap off the tube of oil he'd been looking for. He reached out and let a little of the substance drip over Malfoy's skin, watching as it made its way slowly down between his cheeks.

Draco shuddered. "You think I'm just going to bend over your desk and take it up the arse?" he challenged – but didn't move away.

Harry outright laughed at that. "I hope you didn't think _I_ was going to bend over for _you_ ," he said, truly grinning now. "You're lucky I keep this here," he added, and watched more lube drizzle from the container.

"Would you take me dry if you didn't?" Draco retorted, trying to put as much sneer into it as he could muster with his cock in his hand and his legs unaccountably spread as far apart as the trousers around his ankles allowed.

"Well, I might have spit a little," Harry replied conversationally. He slipped one finger past Malfoy's tight entrance and then another without much hesitation at all.

Draco had to release his own prick then – partially to grab hold of the desk but also because he might have come right then otherwise. "Fuck," he gasped.

"In a moment," Harry answered the non-question, pressing and twisting his fingers. He worked his own button and zip undone as he stretched Malfoy's arse.

Draco clenched and relaxed, opening to the movement inside him. "Losing your nerve, Potter?" he asked, gasping around the words.

"Not quite." Harry took his fingers away and pushed Malfoy's face into the desk, moving up behind him. He could tell how much Malfoy wanted it, despite his words, and it was absolutely thrilling. "I'm going to fuck you," he said, "and you're going to take every minute of it."

"Tough talk," Draco growled back, bucking his hips upward.

"I'm not sure about that." Harry slid his cock forward and watched as it slipped through the still-cool lube in Malfoy's crevice. "You're the one pressed to the desk, aren't you?"

Draco's arsecheeks tensed around the head of Potter's cock as the man teased him. "Still all talk ..." he gasped.

Nose flaring with the effort that came with holding back, Harry reached and grasped one of Malfoy's shoulders. In one quick push forward, he was inside him, teeth bared.

Draco groaned, crying out as he felt that thick cock breech him, stretching him open. His body shuddered around the intrusion and his knuckles were white where his hands gripped the desk.

As quick as he entered, Harry pulled out again, watching the lines of tense muscles visible even beneath Malfoy's robe.

"Oh, fuck," Draco complained, looking back over his shoulder.

Harry's eyebrows were pulled into a straight line with his concentration. He smirked up at Malfoy briefly and moved forward again, unable to keep from making just a tiny sound.

It was embarrassing. Draco whimpered when he was penetrated, muscles spasming around the head of Potter's cock.

"Nothing to say now?" Harry whispered, holding tighter to Malfoy's shoulder to keep from completely pounding into him at the sound of his whimper.

"Do it!" Draco ground out.

Short and sweet and to the point; it was fine with Harry. He made another tiny grunt and began to thrust in earnest, ignoring the way his desk, or perhaps the contents inside it, rattled around. He couldn't tell which it was.

Draco pressed his face to the wood surface, holding on as Potter's cock moved inside him. He was shuddering as badly as the bloody desk was.

Harry pushed Malfoy's robe and shirt up in the back to be able to see his muscles more clearly, even though his glasses slipped down the length of his nose every time he tried to look. He looked anyway, watching Malfoy twitch and arch. The obviousness of his need was a glorious thing.

Draco's control broke and he nearly sobbed when Potter's hands slid over his skin. He arched into each thrust, heedless of the bruises the desk edge was probably leaving on his hips.

Harry almost kissed him. He wanted to, but he wouldn't. He bent and brushed his lips over the back of Malfoy's neck instead, closing his eyes as the heat in his lower half rose.

The kiss sent a shiver down Draco's spine and he arched like a cat, exposing more of his neck as his arse rose to the next thrust

"Yeah," Harry whispered, giving a slow lick to the very first bump in Malfoy's spine. He held Malfoy's side, stroking the skin there in hopes of pulling more sounds from his throat.

Every touch felt like fire, matching the burn of the rough fucking, and Draco was unable to stop the obscene sounds he made then.

Harry took Malfoy's engorged flesh in his hand, working over it with a kind of fervor. He wouldn't kiss Malfoy then, but he did want him to come.

Draco shook violently, the firm hand more than he could resist. Several more strokes and he was shouting incoherently as he came, coating the side of Potter's desk with his fluids.

Harry's knees shook and he had to take hold of the desk himself to keep from losing his footing. Malfoy's arse was so tight around him that it was impossible not to come on the spot. He let out somewhat of a high-pitched moan and jolted forward, spilling himself inside Malfoy's body.

Draco lay panting, relaxing under Potter's weight and the delicious feeling of the man's cock spasming inside him.

The side of Harry's mouth picked up in a grin and he could only open his eyes halfway. "So that's why you're always getting into trouble," he said, voice slow and content.

Draco smirked too, turning his head to see the Auror plastered to his back. "Always," he agreed.

Harry chuckled and, pushing forward on the very tips of his toes, he allowed himself to finally press his lips to Draco's.

Draco groaned at the added pressure, yet surrendered to the kiss, his lips opening enough to suck on Potter's bottom lip.

"Mmm," Harry hummed happily, indulging in the kiss probably a little too long with Draco's hips restrained the way they were.

Draco squirmed a little, enjoying the slick feeling as the other man's cock slipped out and come dribbled down, over his balls and down one thigh. "Have I proven myself, Auror Potter?" he asked in a mock innocent voice. "Or is there something else you would like?"

Harry pulled away and flipped Draco right onto his back, situating himself between his legs. "You offering?" he asked teasingly, kissing underneath Draco's chin.

Draco flopped back on the desk, wincing and then reaching to pull a quill from where it was sticking into his left buttock. "You've already buggered me on your desk," he answered, lifting his chin to encourage Potter. "What more would you have of me?" He tried to make it sound melodramatic, but his smirk probably didn't help that.

"I could find many, many ways to have you," Harry breathed once he'd made his way around to Draco's ear. "Without a doubt. Don't you think?"

"What do I get out of this proposal, Potter?" Draco drawled. He would have lifted his legs and wrapped them around the man's hips, but his shoes were still on and his trousers trapped around his ankles.

Harry kissed Draco's lips again, unable to stop smiling. "Well, you get to come. Over, and over again. You do like that, don't you?"

"Is there a blow job in my near future?" Draco asked, arching an eyebrow and attempting to kick off his shoes. It wasn't an easy thing to do in his position.

Harry reached back to help him, letting the shoes fall to the floor. "Have we got high expectations?" he continued to tease, lips at the hollow of Draco's throat now.

"Well, given how much trouble you might be in for buggering a suspect, and on your desk no less ...." Draco managed to kick off his trousers too, feet now rubbing the backs of Harry's legs.

Harry looked up, raising his eyebrows. "Going to report me?" he asked, sliding his hands into Draco's robe to get it open.

Draco splayed his arms out over the desk, unconcerned as he knocked more parchment to the floor. He was too busy watching with anticipation, his cock definitely showing interest as Potter's hands moved under the fabric. "Depends," he answered.

"On a blow job?" Harry continued down, still watching Draco as his fingers unbuttoned.

Draco nodded, pulling his arms back enough to push up on his elbows. "See if you can put your mouth to better uses than insulting me," he added.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Well I'll see if I _might_ be able to do that," he said, and reached Draco's hips where he kissed along the sides.

Draco's prick was definitely ready for another go, bobbing as if to get the attention of the too slow Gryffindor-turned-Auror.

Draco was so impatient with want that Harry could basically sense it through his skin; he felt almost telepathic in situations like this one. It was brilliant to know that he could tell exactly what the other man wanted and go in the complete opposite direction if it so pleased him. This time, however, he went right for the goal, smiling at the tickle of fine hair as he laved over Draco's cock with his tongue.

That tongue had its own magic, Draco was convinced, and he moaned in appreciation, eyes closing in bliss despite his efforts to watch Potter at it.

Harry sometimes wondered if it was unnatural for one to enjoy sucking cock so much, but he never really let the thought bother him while in the act. He loved the heat of it, the texture, the way Draco's body moved while he was being sucked, and even the taste was an erotic thing. It felt amazing to slide his mouth down Draco's shaft, rubbing the head against the soft insides of his cheeks.

"Oh, fuck you are amazing at that," Draco gasped, forcing his eyes half open to watch Harry, always stunned at how hot the view of the man's mouth stretched around him was.

The only reason Harry came anywhere close to being amazing at it – if that was indeed true – was because Draco responded so beautifully. How could one not try their best when their reward was a writhing, coming, sweaty, alarmingly attractive blond man laid across whatever surface seemed most convenient? Harry was certainly unable to resist the appeal of the reward and worked hard to receive it each time. Every move of his fingers, petting skin, squeezing arsecheeks, brushing lightly against Draco's sac, and even tickling in some places were deliberate moves on Harry's part. He pressed exactly to spots he knew on Draco's body, concise in all movements of his tongue and throat and sometimes teeth if he was feeling particularly artful. Fucking was such a frantic rough bit, terribly enjoyable of course, but at times too quick; head was something completely different – different for Harry in any case.

Draco's panting took on that rough hitching that was part whimper, part gasp. He felt pulled to that ragged edge and held there by his lover's skill. He lost all sense of time, writhing and twitching as Harry played him like a virtuoso played his instrument, with a skill that looked effortless but probably was anything but.

There was the tensing Harry was looking for, or perhaps 'feeling for' was a better choice of words. In one move, he worked Draco's cock in as far as it would go and sucked hard around him, one hand splayed on his belly.

It sent Draco spiraling over the edge, coming hard with a hoarse shout, hands reflexively coming up to grab Harry's hair.

Harry's eyes slid closed in pleasure and he quickly grasped both of Draco's hips, holding him tightly confined as he drank him down.

"Harry, fuck!" Draco groaned, trembling and floating in the bliss of a, needless to say, really good orgasm. He pushed his fingers through that thick black hair, feet hooked around his lover's back.

How could this ever get old? It was surely impossible. Harry lifted his head, releasing Draco's cock and placing a gentle kiss on the head before he grinned up at him. "So, I'm going to guess that I'm off the hook?" he said cheekily.

"Well, I have no intention of letting you get away," Draco drawled. Then he pulled his lover's hair, drawing him up against his body and pulling him down for a kiss, tongue hungrily thrusting into him, tasting himself in Harry's mouth.

Harry gasped in surprise at being pulled up so quickly, but recovered just as fast and kissed Draco back, his ever-moving hands reaching for Draco's shoulder and to the desk surface for support.

Draco gripped his lover's hair and spent several long minutes sucking his tongue before allowing him to pull back. "Next time, you should capture me and tie me up," he suggested, waggling his eyebrows.

Harry laughed and nodded in agreement, but shook his head in the same moment. "It will definitely have to be next time," he said. "One of these days it will be just my luck to have Kingsley walk in and see my spooge-covered reports and your lovely bare arse."

Draco grinned. "He'd probably tell you to keep up the good work."

"Well let's keep that one a speculation, shall we?" Harry suggested, and pecked Draco's nose with his lips.


End file.
